Trim is used in a variety of building applications to frame architectural elements of a building. Trim may be sued to finish and surround doorways, windows, patio doors, garage doors and other types of architectural elements that define openings to a building structure. Trim is applied to frame the architectural elements windows on site and may be secured with tools and fasteners such as a hammer and nails.